i love you, my first love
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: luhan yang membenci sehun tiba - tiba mencintai sehun dengan semua bisikan dari sahabatnya .cinta pertamanya telah pergi. Bisa kah luhan bersatu dengan sehun. hunhan shiper. and all shiper
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Title : I love you, my first love

Main cast : luhan (gs)

Sehun

All exo member 12OT

Gendre : romance , angst

Rating. : T

Disclaimer : hunhan and other exo itu punya Tuhan. and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: luhan yang membenci sehun tiba - tiba mencintai sehun dengan semua bisikan dari sahabatnya .cinta pertamanya telah pergi. Bisa kah luhan bersatu dengan sehun

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos.. Yaoi ..

Hunhan hard shiper... Chanbaek dan kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

"Luhaaaannnnnnn , luhaaaannnnn... "Teriak yixing.

"Ne , sunbe ada apa? " Dengan sedikit berlari luhan mendekati yixing

" Ini ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Kenalkan dia namanya sehun"

"Sehun" sambil memberi tangannya dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku Luhan , sunbae"

" Hai oppa sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa kabarmu ?" Tanya luhan

"Baik, bagaimana kabar kau juga, minggu ini ada acara?aku ingin kau menemaniku?" kata sehun

"Luhan changi, appa ingin kita bicara serius , appa ingin menjodohkan kamu dengan anak sahabat appa. Ini janji appa kepada sahabat changi?"

"Tapi appa aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Mian appa hikzz hikzz " tolak luhan sambil menangis

" Tidak ada alasan lagi, lupakan dia dan menikah dengan pilihan appa" tegas kyuhyun

"Sehun... Sehunnn... Kembali sehunnn... " Tangis luhan sambil memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak.

Tbc

Pliss review ne..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I love you, my first love

Chapter 1 : perkenalan

Main cast : luhan (gs)

Sehun

Kyungsoo (gs)

Jong in

All exo member 12OT, gs for uke

Gendre : romance , angst , comedy

Rating. : T 

Disclaimer : hunhan and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary:luhan membenci sehun, pertemuan pertemuan yang sehun lakukan menjadi bencana untuk luhan, dan bagaimana pertemuan mereka

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Hunhan hard shiper... Chanbaek dan kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca story ini

Mulai..

Musim semi ini mempertemukan sehun dan manusia yang tidak saling mengenal yang di pertemukan oleh sahabat – sahabatnya

**Di Sekolah SM **

Terik panas matahari , luhan berjalan ke arah ruang ini dia

"Luhaaaannnnnnn , luhaaaannnnn... "Teriak yixing.

"Ne , sunbe ada apa? " Dengan sedikit berlari luhan mendekati yixing

" Ini ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Kenalkan dia namanya sehun"

"Sehun" sambil memberi tangannya dengan wajah datarnya

"Anyeong Aku Luhan , sunbae salam kenal"

"hm"jawab sehun

Luhan pov

Haizz kenapa orang ini, minta kenalan tapi mukanya kaya minta di tampar. Apa nya yang pangeran sekolah, muka datar dan sombong begitu.

Luhan pov end

Sehun pov

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Sehun pov end 

"Oh.. Aku harus pergi sunbae, kyu seosangnim sudah menungguku, mian" sambil membungkuk luhan berpamitan

" Nde.. Kajja yixing , suho sudah menunggu kita juga"

"Eh,suho? hufttttttt aku harus bertemu si muka dewasa itu lagi" yixing ogah ogahan dengan ajakan sehun.

author pov

Setelah mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari kyumin seosangnim ,Luhan bertemu dengan kyungsoo di kelas sebangkunya. Kali ini kyungsoo sedang badmood dan engan berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Soo soo.. Kau kenapa?kau sakit?"Sambil menempelkan punggung tanggannya ke jidat kyungsoo.

"Hanie , tinggalkan aku sendiri. Othe" kyungsoo menitikan air mata dan pergi meninggalkan luhan.

" Dia kenapa? Pasti gara2 jongin hhufttt" luhan bermonolog sendiri 

Luhan sedang mencari - cari jongin .Di lapangan basket sekolah luhan menghampiri jongin dia ingin tau kenapa kyungsoo menangis begitu. Dia marah sahabatnya itu menangis

"Jongin sunbae heh. Kau apakan si kyungsoo. Kenapa hari ini dia menangis?" Maki luhan yang lagi sengaja menginjak injak kaki jongin..

"Appoooooooo, haizz luhan aku tidak tau dia kenapa, tadi pagi aku berangkat dengan dia , dia masih baik- baik aja, aku mana tau kalo dy skrg marah2"

"Pembohong, dia menangis di hadapanku! Ku bunuh kau jonginnnnnn!" Luhan memukul mukul kepala jongin

"Appoooo, ya ya ya aku akan temui kyungsoo , kau tau kalo aku tidak bersalah,akan ku temui dia nanti di kantin ne, kajja sehun"jongin kabur 

Sehun yang dari tadi berjalan di samping jongin mulai coment

"Cih, seperti bocah" ucapan sinis sehun ke luhan.

Luhan langsung menghadiahkan sehun deadglare nya.. 

Luhan pov.

Ishhhhhh mulutnya manusia satu ini. Bisa tidak dia berkata - kata manis. Lagian aku bicara dengan temannya bukan dengan dia .kenapa dia yang sewot

Luhan pov end

Lalu luhan berlalu dan masuk kekelasnya

Siang di Kantin sedang makan bersama dengan kyungsoo dan jongin..

"Kyungie , kau kenapa changi"

"Brisik jongin. Pergi dari sini " bentak kyungsoo

"Kau marah padaku? Kenapa? Aku salah apa?mian changi ayolah changi" jongin memelas

"Abisnya kau selalu mementingkan taemin daripada aku. Aku pacarmu atau dia?"

"Kau lah changi ,, itu dia sehun"

terbersit ide jahil jongin .dia panjangkan kakinya saat sehun ingin lewat . yup kena, sehun tersandung sepatu jongin sehingga jus jeruk yang dia bawa tumpah ke baju luhan.

Byurrr..

"Dingin soo"polos luhan syok sambil mengejab - ngejabkan matanya memandang kearah kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan jongin terpaku melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan sehun langsung berlalu seperti manusia tanpa dosa.

"Soo.. Kita pergi dari sini yuk,akan ada perang disini"jongin ingin kabur, karena kejahilannya dia bisa di hajar luhan

"Anio jongin... Luhanie membutuhkan ku. "tolak kyunsoo

"Yasudah aku tinggal ya changi." Balas jongin

"Ne sana" jawab kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Chup

"Pai pai baby soo soo.. " Teriak jongin sambil berlari karena sudah merebut bibir soo soo

"pervert huft" kyungsoo menghelakan nafasnya. 

Luhan sadar dari syoknya , dia langsung teriak

"Arghhhhhh... Hei pangeran sekolah oh sehun, kau tak punya otak apa?bukannya minta maaf malah pergi seenaknya! " teriak luhan dan sedikit mengejek

"Mian" singkat jelas dan padat kata sehun

"Luhanie, kaja ketoilet ya... Jangan marah - marah. Toh sehun juga sudah pergi."kyungso menarik – narik luhan

"Haizzzz soo orang sombong kaya dia harus di kasih pelajaran."

"Sudahlah hanie..kajja"

"kau tunggu pembalasan ku muka datar"sambil mesmirk kan wajahnya 

Luhan pov

Arghhhhhhhh kenapa sih ada makhluk seperti oh sehun di dunia ini...bisa gila kalau tiap hari bertemu dengannya . sial sekali aku hari ini berkenalan dengannya tapi hari ini pula aku terkena sial yang bertubi – tubi

Luhan pov end 

Kyunsoo langsung memberikan baju olah raganya ke luhan .

"luhan ini pakai saja bajuku, nanti kau bisa sakit , ini cepatlah bel skolah sudah berbunyi "

"gomawo soo,kau yang terbaik."jawab luhan sambil mengganti bajunya. 

Setibanya di kelas mereka, ternyata kyu seosangnim sudah berada di kelas. Karena selama ini luhan biang masalah di kelas itu , kyu seosangnim langsung menghukum luhan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan luhan dan di suruh untuk membawa buku buku yang telah di kumpulkan oleh teman temannya ke ruang guru

"sudah matematika membuatkuu pusing, ini lagi di suruh membawa buku – buku yang ga penting. Kadang – kadang kyu seosangnim kejam sekali. Sudah tau badanku kecil masih saja di suruh bawa buku yang segini banyaknya " luhan bermonolog sendiri

Sehun sedang bercanda dengan jongin dan dia sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah. Tiba tiba

BRUKKK

Emosi luhan memuncak dia langsung berteriak ke sehun

"OH SEHUN , BISA TIDAK BERJALAN DENGAN PELAN, KAU TARUH MATAMU DIMANA ,JANGAN PERNAH ADA DI SEKITARKU LAGI. PERGI DI HADAPANKU"

Luhan lega sudah mengeluarkan semua uneg – uneg nya dan bergegas ke ruang guru 

Tidak jauh dari situ sehun masih membelakangi luhan yang sedang berteriak – teriak . dia diam dan dengan suara yang lemah dia berkata "mian" tanpa bisa luhan dengar.

Setelah luhan keluar dari sarang kyu seosangnim , dia bergegas pulang. Dia melihat sekolah sudah sepi. Dia pulang dengan santai nya . dia tinggal di dekat sekolah.

tiba – tiba di perjalanan dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya

Di sebuah persembunyian tak jauh dari luhan berdiri , ada dua orang sahabat yang sedang mengikuti luhan

"hun, kenapa dengan mu. Kenapa kau mau mengikuti luhan dan ingin tahun rumah luhan dimana? kau sudah membuang – buang waktu ku."tanya jongin

"diam kau jongin, aku hanya ingin tahu, anak itu kalau di jalanan sebawel di sekolah atau tidak"jawab sehun asal

"oh gitu.. aku kira kau menyukai dia"jawab jongin seadaanya dan mengiyakan jawaban aneh sehun

PLETAKKK

"appo hun"jongin mengaduh sakit kepalanya di jitak sehun

"diam kau atau tak ku traktir ramyun"bisik sehun 

Di seberang sana luhan berhenti dari jalannya

Luhan pov

"sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku" sambil membalikan kepalanya ke belakang

"ah tapi kosong, mungkin firasatku saja"luhan bermonolog lagi

Luhan pov end 

Luhan merasa curiga ada yang mengikutinya, karena lelah memalingkan lehernya, dia berlari untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"haizzz dia berlari jongin , cepat ikuti dia"kata sehun sambil menyeret jongin 

Setibanya di rumah luhan , dia menjadi pribadi nona muda yang pendiam dan penyendiri lagi .

Langsung bergegas ke kamarnya.

"anyeong umma,aku sudah pulang sekolah,sedang apa kau disana , apa kau tidak merindukan ku disini ? banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan umma . bisakah kau duduk di sampingku dan memelukku, umma hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku benci selain appa . aku lelah umma " luhan berkata sambil menangis memandangi foto ibunya .

Ya ibu luhan sudah meninggal ketika dia lima tahun, disaat itu luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Luhan hanya menangis ketika appanya menyelamatkan dia dan meninggalkan ibunya di saat kebakaran di rumahnya terjadi

Sampai saat ini luhan masih membenci appanya, sehingga dia tidak ingin tinggal berdekatan dengan ayahnya.

Lalu luhan tertidur 

**Esok harinya .**

Sehun sudah berada di dekat rumah luhan. Dia ingin memastikan luhan berangkat sekolah dengan siapa. Dan ingin mengikuti luhan lagi.

"Huftttt berlebihan kau sehun , ini masih jam 6 pagi. Kenapa kau sudah datang kesini." Sehun bermonolog sendiri 

Jam 6.45 luhan keluar dari rumahnya. 

"ajhuma aku berangkat, anyeong"teriak luhan kepada ajhuma jung, orang yang selama ini mengurusi rumah luhan, suruhan appanya

Luhan merasa hari ini lemas sekali, dia terjatuh tak jauh dari sekolah. Sehun langsung berlari dan menghampiri luhan ,ia membangunkan luhan.

Ketika luhan melihat yang membantunya bangun itu sehun , ketika itu juga dia langsung... 

* * *

TBC

Ruixi : sudah aku update yah semoga kamu suka dengan jalan ceritanya . terima kasih sudah mereview

Lisnana1: hehhehe aku baru pemula ga enak kalau di panggil author . panggil aku chingu saja lisna. Terima kasih sudah kembangkan lagi ceritanya . semoga kamu senang dengan ceritanya

Xiuchanbaek : terima kasih sudah mereview . ceritanya akan lanjut chingu. Secepatnya aku akan update J slamat menikmati ceritanya

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan mereview. Mohon maaf kalo ada crita yang aneh dan alurnya kecepetan . aku masih pemula butuh kritikan dan masukan dari para reader .

* * *

Gomawo ne jangan lupa review, maaf kalo mengecewakan


End file.
